<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight by RosaMacchio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946274">Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio'>RosaMacchio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso is a kitten, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magic, lawrusso, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Daniel LaRusso se despierta un día en cuerpo de un gatito solo y asustado, ¿que pasará si su mayor rival que secretamente está enamorado lo encuentra y  o cuida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, antes que nada debo agradecer a CobraBi y su historia Puppy Love me inspiró tanto para hacer este fic.</p><p> En Daniel siendo atrapado en el cuerpo de  un gatito y Johnny lo encuentra y también gracias por el nombre del gatito fue Perfecto gracias CobraBi</p><p>También aclaró que no tiene beta, y lamentó mucho el Occ, la falta de octografías y gramática espero que les guste mucho el fic y quien vio que este fue mi primer fic sin angustia creo que espero que les guste mucho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No puedo creer que me esté sucediendo esto,  algo malo hice en la vida para que me castigara de esta manera, veo en el reflejo de un charco de lluvia, a un pequeño gatito color negro con blanco y unos ojos marrones  asustados, y ese pequeño gato soy yo. </p><p>Yo Daniel LaRusso, soy un gato, no sé cómo diablos pasó, pero esta mañana me desperté aquí en medio de la lluvia convertido en gatito y cuando mire mi reflejo, maullé angustiado y asustado por que no podía creer que me convirtiera en un animal.</p><p>Esto debe ser un sueño  pero es real y más cuando veo mis patitas todas temblorosas del frío y tratar de correr en busca de un reflujo de la tormenta.</p><p>Miraba arriba y todas las personas son gigantescas y nadie podía notarme y yo solo maullaba asustado.</p><p>Me quedaré así para siempre, algún día volveré a ver a mis amigos o sobre todo a Johnny como humano.</p><p>Sólo de pensar en Johnny sienta mariposas en mi pequeño estómago animal.</p><p>Johnny Lawrence mi rival desde la secundaria, he tenido sentimientos por él, desde que llegué  a California y como no hacerlo,  con sus ojos azules y su rubio cabellos como no caer enamorado de él, pero yo sé que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo y mucho menos ahora que soy un gatito indefenso y aunque nos separamos en buenos términos no lo he vuelto a ver durante diez años.</p><p>Me pregunto como se verá ahora será más guapo, será musculoso si no fuera un gato de seguro estaría sonrojado.   </p><p>Ahora miro que la tormenta se hacía más fuerte y yo solo corría con mis patitas hacia un callejón abandonado y me oculto en una caja y maulló desolado además que tenía hambre y nadie se preocupa por un gato.</p><p>No sé cuánto tiempo maúlle hasta que escucho unos pasos que se acercan hasta que veo unos pies debajo de mi y levanto la mirada y si fuera humano me sorprendería estaba viendo al propio Johnny Lawrence mirándome preocupado en su rostro.</p><p>“Pero que estás haciendo aquí tan solito gatito, y con esta lluvia” Me hablo con voz suave y me agarro con una suavidad en su mano y yo lo miro asombrado nunca vi a Johnny Lawrence cariñoso con un gato.</p><p>“Miaow”  maullé feliz a ver cómo me abrigaba adentro de su pecho abrazándome con fuerza.</p><p>   “ Tranquilo te daré un lugar donde quédate,  ahora estás a salvo de la lluvia” comentó tratando de tranquilizarme y rápido comenzó a correr y yo estaba feliz calientito en su pecho y sobre todo que fue Johnny que me haya encontrado.</p><p>No sé cuánto tiempo corrio, hasta que se detuvo y yo aparte la mirada de su pecho para ver que llegamos a una pequeña casa y me llevo adentro, se ve que es acogedora, había una pequeña mesa en el comedor, un sillón, un gran televisión, baños, cuartos, cocina, cama y etc.</p><p>Johnny me deja en el piso y lo miro con ojos tristes.</p><p>“Miaow” maullé y acercándome a Johnny veo que me mira sorprendido, se agacha y acaricia mi cabeza suavemente yo maulló contento.</p><p>“Al parecer te agrado mucho” comentó sonriendo y tiene la hermosa sonrisa que haya visto en mi vida, nunca vi esa sonrisa cuando estábamos en la secundaria.</p><p>   “Miaow”  maullé feliz a ver cómo me seguía acariciando amo todos sus toques en mi pelaje, me hacía sentir muy tranquilo y seguro a su lado.</p><p>“Ahora de seguro tienes hambre tengo algo de leche regreso enseguida” se levanto y rápido fue a la cocina.</p><p>De mientras voy a explorar todo el lugar y veo que si vivía bien Johnny y me alegro tanto por él a pesar que me hizo la vida imposible nunca le deseé que algo malo le ocurriera sobre todo si estás enamorado de él.</p><p>Sigo viendo curioso su colección de discos hasta que vuelvo escuchar sus pasos y regreso donde estábamos antes.</p><p>“Espero que te guste mi casa por que también será la tuya” comentó sonriendo y me deja cada vez más sorprendido ver esa sonrisa y maullé contento a ver que me quedaría con Johnny, hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, si es que regreso, maulló de tristeza por ese pensamiento.</p><p>“Que sucede de pronto te pusiste triste no quieres tu leche” comentó y veo  que me puso un plato de leche en frente de mi, pero sólo de pensar que no regresara a mi cuerpo me aterra mucho “vamos debes de tomar tu leche vamos sabe rica” comentó y veo que él se pone triste a ver no la estaba tomando,  así que comienzo lamer la leche con mi lengua y sabía deliciosa, como humano no me gustaba mucho “eres tan adorable cuando tomas tu leche” Siguió diciendo mientras me acariciaba y yo ronroneaba feliz con su toque.</p><p>“Ahora tengo que encontrarte un nombre” comentó y yo paro de beber la leche para mirarlo confundido.</p><p>“¿Qué tal Rudy te gusta ese nombre?” me pregunto y maulló enojado no me gustaba ese nombre parece estupido, veo que Johnny me ve sorprendió.</p><p>“Ok Rudy no, vaya es la primera vez que veo un gatito que se enoja por decidir su  nuevo nombre, me encanta este desafío” – comentó mirándome orgulloso y seguía acariciando mi pelaje y yo murmullo feliz mientras tomaba todavía mi leche.</p><p>“Silver” comentó Johnny y ese nombre hizo que maullará de terror y corriera a la esquina asustado y maullando desesperadamente para el horror de Johnny, es que ese nombre me recuerda mucho a Terry Silver, veo que se acerca despacio y trata de agarrarme pero yo solo me hago una bola aterrado. </p><p>“Hey tranquilo no te voy a ser daño, ese nombre a al parecer no te gusta aparte de que tienes miedo en solo de mencionarlo, lo siento mucho” me dijo con voz arrepentida y poco a poco levanto mi cabeza y mire que en su mirada hay mucha culpa así que voy a él y me carga en sus brazos y me abraza, para luego ir al sofá y se sienta y me deja en su regazo yo ronroneo cuando comienza acariciar de nuevo mi pelaje.  </p><p>“Lo siento de nuevo” se disculpó de nuevo Johnny y yo le lamo la mano para así hacerle saber que está perdonado y Johnny se ríe a ver mi pequeña lengua lamer su mano  “Gracias por perdonarme, qué tal Midnight” me pregunto nervioso que quizás no me gustaría pero le vuelvo a lamerle la mano como estando de acuerdo, me encanto ese nombre mucho, no sé cómo que iba mucho por mi personalidad.</p><p>“Entonces serás Midnight de ahora en adelante” Johnny me miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que mi corazoncito latiera rápido para un gatito.</p><p>“Miaow” maullé feliz mientras veía que Johnny me seguía acariciando y me sonreía.</p><p>“Eres tan adorable Midnight,  mañana te compro croquetas y juguetes y una caja para gatos, vas a ser el gatito más mimado” me comentó Johnny acariciando mi cabeza y yo solo ronroneó feliz por estar con Johnny aunque sea un gato, bostezo y veo que Johnny se ríe.</p><p>“Y al parecer ya tienes sueño” comentó y yo cierro los ojos con cansancio lo único que escucho cuando me quedo dormido es Johnny cantando después de eso me quede dormido en su regazo.</p><p>No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormido, que cuando desperté estaba solo en su habitación y me pongo triste a saber que Johnny no estaba, maulló en toda la casa en su búsqueda y no está me dejo solo, antes a irse a no sé dónde, me dejo un cuenco nuevo de leche y me la tomo triste, espero que no tarde en llegar estoy bien triste sin su compañía.</p><p>Termino mi leche y voy acostarme en el sofá y en la mesita de noche había una foto de Johnny y sus amigos felices, Creo que ahora mismo están con ellos y bueno yo solo soy el chico que me hizo la vida imposible ahora convertido un gato.</p><p>Me pregunto si algún día voy a volver a la normalidad  y sobre todo decirle mis sentimientos a Johnny aunque no sea correspondido se debe de enterar que lo amo.</p><p>No sé cuánto tiempo comencé a maullar, hasta que se abre la puerta y veo que entra Johnny con una gran caja y bolsas y yo me paro del sofá para recibirlo.</p><p>“Miaow” maullé feliz a ver qué haya vuelto y veo que Johnny me mira sorprendido para luego sonreír y dejar las cosas en el suelo y se agacha a tomarme en sus brazos y yo ronroneo contento en estar en sus brazos.</p><p>“Me extrañaste no es así Midnight” me dijo a ver que mis ojos se reflejaban una tristeza “lo siento que me tuve que ir, fui a comprarte una sorpresa” siguió diciendo y entonces saca de la caja una pequeña cama azul y es hermosa y luego en las bolsas había juguetes de todo tipo para gato, como un estambre de bola, muñecos de goma, hasta una pluma larga y eso lo miro confundido para que seria, luego veo que saca una caja de arena para gatos y comida para gatos.</p><p>“Te gusta tu sorpresas”  comentó Johnny volviendo a ponerme en su regazo y me ponía un ratón de goma y estaba jugando con el.</p><p>“Miaow” maullé feliz mientras jugaba con el ratón y Johnny se reía feliz a verme contento.</p><p>“Me alegro que te hayan gustado Midnight bienvenido a casa” comentó acariciando mi cabeza ronroneando de felicidad a sentir su mano.</p><p>“Miaow” maullé feliz a ser ahora parte de la familia con Johnny y no estaré solo convertido en gato, solo espero que algún día sea de nuevo humano.</p><p>Desde entonces he estado con él durante días, Johnny siempre juega conmigo con las cosas que me compro, como por ejemplo esa pluma larga cuando la movía hizo que me paraba en mis dos patitas traseras para que atrapara la pluma, haciendo reír a Johnny a ver cómo estaba tratando de conseguirlo de su agarre y luego yo maullaba molesto y me apartaba de él, cuando sus risas se hicieron histéricas.</p><p>Cuando me enojaba con él, me ocultaba en la cama que me compro y le doy la espalda y escucho decir.</p><p>“Oh vamos Midnight no todo el tiempo estarás enojado conmigo por favor perdóname, nunca pensé que los gatos sean así de resentidos” comentó tiempo después con sus ojos azules triste y yo como no puedo estar enojado con él tanto tiempo, vuelvo a sus brazos donde me abraza y me acaricia y yo ronroneo contento así sabiéndole saber que estaba perdonado.</p><p>También pasamos el tiempo viendo la tele, escuchando música, o me platica Johnny, cuando quiere desahogarse, ya sea de su trabajo como arquitecto o con sus amigos, yo siempre lo escuchaba y lo entendía en cada momento, cada día me sorprendía quien es el Johnny Lawrence.</p><p>Hasta que hoy en la noche  me dejo congelado con una conversación.</p><p>“Sabes Midnight ahora me doy cuenta que te pareces aun compañero que tuve en la secundaria se llama Daniel LaRusso tienes sus ojos marrones  y el color de su pelo, pero me llamarás loco pero a veces pienso que tu eres el” comentó sentándonos en el sofá bueno Johnny yo estaba acurrucado en su regazo y me acariciaba mi cabeza y yo ronroneo con satisfacción, con su toque y luego me quedo en piedra por lo que confeso, por un momento pensé que me descubriría pero luego miro que su expresión cambia a una de tristeza y eso me pone triste y maulló  desolado a ver a Johnny así deprimido.</p><p>“No he sabido nada de él, desde la secundaria, me pregunto si habrá conseguido novia o es feliz” comentó distraído en sus pensamientos y yo lo miraba con atención, si supieras que estoy aquí a tu lado Johnny.</p><p>“Sabes nunca le he dicho esto antes ni siquiera a mis amigos, pero yo desde la secundaria siempre estuve enamorado de LaRusso, pero por miedo y como eran los años ochentas no se lo dije y lo mejor fue hacerle la vida un infierno golpeándolo y humillándolo, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy todavía por lastimarlo de esa manera, he estado buscándolo desde entonces para pedirle perdón y diciéndole que lo hice fue por ser un maldito imbecil en dañarlo y estoy dispuesto en luchar  para conquistarlo si no me corresponde, pero primero debo de encontrarlo y disculparme con el” comentó Johnny triste y yo solo siento que mi corazoncito de gatito se estaba acelerando tanto que por un momento pensé que me saldría del pecho.</p><p>Johnny me acaba de confesar que me ama y que hizo lo que hizo fue por miedo, y que está dispuesto a buscarme para pedirme perdón, levanto mis patitas y me coloco en frente de Johnny y él me mira sorprendido.</p><p>“Miaow” maullé diciéndole que soy Daniel y que yo también lo amo, pero con mis maullidos es imposible Johnny me miraba muy confundido.</p><p>“¿Que rayos te sucede ahora Midnight?” comentó aturdido y yo solo seguía maullado frustrado ya quería ser humano y decirle que yo también lo amo, pero todavía estoy en el cuerpo de Midnight y creo que estaré atrapado para siempre, después de maullar por no sé cuánto tiempo me apartó del regazo de Johnny y voy mi cama para acostarme no me sentía con ánimos estar con él, y eso que me acaba de confesar que me ama.</p><p>“¿Qué pasa Midnight? ¿De pronto te pusiste triste?” pregunto  acercándose a mi cama pero yo solo oculto mi cara no quería verlo.</p><p>Siento su mano por mi pelaje pero yo no me muevo, no podía creer que Johnny me ama y yo sigo en el cuerpo de un gatito.</p><p>“Que tal si hoy vienes a dormir a mi cama no quiero que estemos triste ambos” comentó serio y me agarro desprevenido en sus brazos.</p><p>“Miaow” maullé enojado a ver que me paro de la cama para llévame a su habitación y nos hizo acostarnos y de inmediato me atrajo a su  pecho yo lo miraba con ojos enojados.</p><p>“Lamento mucho poniéndote triste, si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar así no te lo hubiera contado eres de mi familia ahora y quería que lo supieras” comentó y me beso en mi pelaje y de pronto  sentí que algo se movió dentro de mi pero no sabía que fue así que no le di importancia.</p><p>“Te quiero mucho Midnight y eres lo mejor que me has pasado en la vida” siguió diciendo y yo solo abro los ojos de golpe y me sorprendo mucho y ahora besa mi cabeza “ahora durmamos un poco” con eso sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido.</p><p>Yo lo miro triste, primero por que no puedo ser humano para estar con él y segundo es que si vuelvo a la normalidad Johnny extrañará a Midnight de cualquier manera Johnny sufrirá y a mi me dolería mucho por ver que Johnny estará triste sin Midnight.</p><p>Con esos pensamientos me quedo dormido en su regazo soñando con Johnny.</p><p>No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido hasta que de pronto escucho mi nombre.</p><p>“Maldita sea LaRusso qué haces en mi cama” cuando comienzo abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es que estoy acostado encima de Johnny mirándome asombrado y sonrojado, y yo lo miro confundido hasta que veo mis manos y son manos humanas de inmediato me paro de Johnny y voy a verme en el espejo viéndome a mi mismo de nuevo.</p><p>No cambie en nada, tenía el mismo corte de cabello y el mismo cuerpo por fin volvía ser yo,  al fin le podía decir mi secreto a Johnny pero antes debo de confesarle a Johnny que soy Midnight.</p><p>Observo a Johnny y veo que está aterrorizado.</p><p>“Como demonios entraste aquí, pero sobre todo por que estás desnudo” comentó sonrojado y de inmediato me miro y efectivamente estoy como Dios me trajo al mundo y me sonrojo tanto qué competiría con un huerto de manzanas.</p><p>“Me prestarías un poco de ropa y te lo explico” comenté tímidamente  veo a Johnny rodar los ojos y va directo al closet y agarra una playera blanca y unos pantalones de franela, cuando me los pongo me quedan grande y olía a Johnny y eso hizo que sonriera</p><p>“Y bien ahora me vas a decir como entraste y que hacías en mi cama” me pregunto serio.</p><p>“Antes que nada no quiero que te asuste” comenté despacio y me siento a lado de Johnny de la cama.</p><p> “¿Por qué debería estarlo? Y por cierto ¿Dónde esta Midnight?” comentó preocupado y yo suspiro es hora de la verdad.</p><p>“Yo soy Midnight, Johnny” respondi y veo que la cara de Johnny se pone pálida a mi revelación.</p><p>“Tienes que estar bromeando LaRusso, tu no puedes ser mi gato” comentó en shock no creyendo lo que decía.</p><p> “Es verdad Johnny jamás te mentiría, el día que me encontraste, ese día amanecí, como un gatito en medio de la lluvia ese día me viste bien asustado, me llevaste a casa, me cuidaste y me alimentaste y te lo agradezco mucho en darme un hogar” comenté sonriendo tímidamente y veo que Johnny me miraba todavía sin creerme.</p><p>“Mientes LaRusso”comentó  Johnny y yo suspiro frustrado a veces Johnny es tan terco.</p><p>“Quieres la verdad ayer me confesaste que me amabas y que no me querías hacerme daño cuando nos conocimos y querías buscarme para disculparte conmigo y declarar tu amor por mi, ayer te escuché Johnny y la forma que ayer me comporté después de tu confesión, fue que yo también te estaba diciendo que te amo, obviamente fueron maullidos pero…” pare de hablar a ver la mirada horrorizada de Lawrence al saber que sabía su mayor secreto.</p><p>“Que yo también te amo Johnny desde siempre te he amado y que te perdono por todo el daño que me hiciste, nunca te guarde rencor Johnny, sabía que algo malo pasaba contigo, antes de que me golpeaste y lo comprendí mejor cuando me lo confesare como Midnight, y no te culpo por lo que hiciste, se que fue difícil manejar tus sentimientos conmigo y esta bien ahora ya todo quedo atrás, qué tal si ahora hay que vivir en el presente, yo siempre espere que algún día nos volviéramos a encontrarnos, pero nunca pensé que sería en la forma de un gatito, por cierto gracias por llamarme adorable” comenté eso sonrojado por su cumplidos cada vez que me lo decía hacía maullidos de felicidad.</p><p>Veo que por fin Johnny sale de su aturdimiento y agarra mis manos con suavidad.</p><p>“Entonces todo ese tiempo estuviste conmigo LaRusso” comentó saliendo del asombro.</p><p>“Si Johnny siempre estuve a tu lado todo ese tiempo, se que va ser difícil para ti, a ver que ya no verás a Midnight de nuevo y lo comprendo que lo querías más a él, que a mi, pero te prometo que ahora estoy contigo y nunca me iré eso si tú quieres que me quede” comenté triste al saber que Johnny se encariñó demasiado Midnight que yo, que apenas nos reencontramos y estoy a punto de llorar por ser rechazado veo que Johnny agarra mis mejillas y hace que lo mire y tiene la hermosa  sonrisa que me dio cuando era Midnight.</p><p>“Por supuesto que quiero que te quedes Daniel y si lo admito voy a extrañar tanto a Midnight, LaRusso pero él me trajo lo más importante a mi vida y fuiste tu Daniel, él nos acerco y si no fuera por Midnight ahora mismo no estaríamos juntos y sobre todo jamás hubieras sabido de mis sentimientos por ti fueran correspondidos, siempre agradeceré en que Midnight aprecio en mi vida en esa noche lluviosa gracias a él, te volví a encontrar te amo Daniel LaRusso” comentó y me arrastro con sus brazos a él, hasta sentarme en su regazo, para estar más cerca de su rostro, sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos a tal grado que estaba a punto de tocarse.</p><p>“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence” y con eso nos dimos nuestro primer beso.</p><p>Y debo agradecer eternamente él que me haya convertido en Midnight por qué si no fuera por eso, ahora mismo no iba estar nunca con Johnny Lawrence.</p><p>Fin Daniel Pov</p><p>Mientras Daniel y Johnny se besaban, afuera de la casa de Lawrence  apareció un anciano vestido con su túnica azul y un bastón largo, miraba por la ventana a Daniel y a Johnny besándose, con una sonrisa en el rostro anciano.</p><p>“El plan de juntar a Daniel-San  y Johnny- San, fue todo un éxito” y con esas palabras el mago se desvaneció.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios y felicitaciones son muy apreciados.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>